


I was in the 212.

by duchessofdublin



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad songs, Dancing, Fluff, Frottage, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofdublin/pseuds/duchessofdublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full of sleepiness, slurs, kisses, inappropriate songs and New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was in the 212.

Kurt learned quickly that Adam loved to turn inappropriate songs into sweet melodies. Well sweet was a subjective term.

He remembers one morning waking up to the sun streaming across the lazily closed curtains leaving him squirming away from it. Sharp pains laced up his leg muscles and the shifting muscles screaming in pain, he flopped on his stomach blowing his hair out of eyes. He hummed thoughtfully to himself, mind still hazy from sleep.

Kurt spread his palms out on the bunched up sheets, his back arching and he groaned out his stretch.

Kurt paused; wait.

He glanced quickly to his side and suspicions were confirmed. No boyfriend and an alarm glaring stating it was eleven : o four in the afternoon. Kurt counted in his head for preparation then heaved himself out of bed, wrapping the sheet around him like a toga and wandered leisurely into the living room. If Brody can walk buck ass naked into his kitchen then he could walk around his own home however he wanted. He followed his nose and he found his British ‘crumpet’ humming to himself in the kitchen.

Adam stood with back to Kurt, clad in only a pair of loose boxer shorts and bright pink bunny slippers. Adam’s hair was a true mess with the cowlicks sticking up in the back with a glaring statement of hands ran through it, his back muscles strained even as he buttered sloppily a slice of toast. Kurt padded up him, sliding one of palms not holding his sheet around his waist and resting his cheek between his shoulder blades. Adam startled, half turning in his embrace.

“Bloody cold.” Adam said around a mouthful of toast.

“Hm.” Kurt replied lazily, his fingertips dancing a slow rhythm on Adam’s hip.

Adam turned full, resting back against the counter. He bit into the toast roughly and grinned goofily at him. “Good morning, babe.”

Kurt rolled his eyes in mock disgust then slumped against Adam. “You’re barbaric.”

“Call me a caveman, a caveman I’ll be.” Adam said, stroking his buttery fingertips through Kurt’s roughed up hair. Kurt couldn’t even bother to put up a fuss, instead humming thoughtfully as he pressed a kiss to Adam’s collarbone. “You’re certainly sleepy this morning, did I wear you out?”

Kurt could sense the wiggling eyebrows and smug smirk without even looking at him. “You’re a fool.”

“A fool for you, babe.” Adam said, in an overly sweet voice. “My heart is forever yours; I would stumble in the dark without you.”

“Real deep.” Kurt said sarcastically.

“Not as much as I was last night.” Adam said, popping the last bit of toast in his mouth. Kurt pulled back to look up at him and silently shook his head. “I heard no complaints from you last night.”

“I’ll deport you if you don’t shut up.”

Adam made a silent zipping gesture across his mouth even if that said mouth was grinning widely with bits of butter and crumbs stuck to the corners. Kurt reached up and wiped them off with thumb before placing it into his mouth, cheeks hollowing, eyes rolling back into his head dramatically. He grasped his other hand tighter in his made toga and gasped lightly. Kurt looked up at Adam through his lashes. Adam’s grin was long gone instead his blue eyes seemed to have darkened with something else. Hunger and it wasn’t for buttery toast.

Adam placed his hands on Kurt’s hips, palms hot and fingers possessive. “You’re positively evil.”

Kurt pulled his thumb out slowly, tongue trailing after, curling at the tip before pulsing his lips together, resting at the tip before letting his hand fall.

“Pure evil. The darkest force, there is a special place for you at the head table.”

“I do have reasons.”

“I do hope I’m on that list.”

“Keep dreaming, big boy.” Kurt muttered.

“Oh yeah, I’m certainly big.” Adam said, with a mock thrust.

“You’re so full of yourself, aren’t you?” Kurt said, raising his eyebrows.

Adam matched his expression. “You were last night.”

Kurt let out a bark of laughter. “You’re so frustrating and no, before you make any more crude puns.”

Adam pouted, before grinning wickedly. He slides his hands to rest on Kurt’s sides and moved closer to brush his lips by ears. Kurt eyed him warningly, even more when Adam started swaying slowly side to side.

“What are you doing?”

“Dancing.”

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure this isn’t dancing.”

“Okay, more like slowly moving my body till your sleepy brain catches up and then really dances with me.”

Kurt pulled back slightly to look at him, Adam looked so earnest with pillow marks still in his cheeks and a flatten side of hair, wrinkles appearing at his eyes as he noticed Kurt softening. He sighed before resting his head against Adam’s solid bare chest, the thumping of his heart a steady beat. He raised one palm to lie on his collarbone, feeling the rise and fall of his breathes.  They swayed side to side, the sun that danced around their feet.

The noise of New York loud and profound but welcoming.

Reminding them of where they were and how they found one another. Adam began humming an unknown tune. Kurt turned his head to rest his chin on his chest and gaze up at him. Adam was truly beautiful. He was ragged; there was no other word for him. He was raw and real. The stubble that scraped Kurt’s chin, the tough fingertips that fluttered over his hips, his bitten lips that pulsed with a hum. He was everything that New York promised.

The unknown and unreal. Kurt remembered this feeling well. He thought of locking it down before but then Adam turned to him and smiled, the smile reaching and coaxing his eyes with warmth and laughter. Kurt remembers locking that memory down but no in respiration to whip it from his memory but to never forget. Kurt would never forget Adam and he doubt very much Adam would forget him.

“What are you singing?” Kurt whispered. Adam bit his lip then leaned to rest his cheek against Kurt’s ruffled head. He sang with a muffled murmur, his voice soft but had an uplift tune to it.

“ _I was in the 212_

_On the uptown A, jigga you know what's up or don't you?_

_Word to who made ya_

_I'm a rude bitch jigga, what are you made up of?_

_I'm a eat ya food up boo_ ”

Kurt shoved at his chest with his one free hand and a gruff of laughter. “You really know how to set a mood.”

Adam laughed, warm and _male_. “It was stuck in my head since yesterday, after we went shopping.”

“And here’s me thinking something it was something romantic.”

“Babe, I serenaded you with _Baby Got Back_.”

“It made my heart flutter.”

“See, I’m a real player.” Adam flexed his arms.

“Yes but you never score.”

“Oh , you’re so sure about? I seem to recall this beautiful, demanding man climb into my lap and ride me. He rid me all night long till he came so many times he couldn’t stand.”

“Oh should I be jealous?” Kurt said, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Oh defiantly, he seemed unable to get enough of me.” Adam stalked closely, his bunny slippers gliding on the floor. “And he just tasted truly-“ Adam paused to lick at his lips. “delicious.”  
  
Kurt grinned at him. Adam hands trying to pull him forward again, but Kurt steadily refused; he reached over to grab a grapefruit then turned away to peel it. Adam followed him mouthing at his neck.

“You’ve got a problem.” Kurt said, as he tried to ignore the horny British man nuzzling at his neck while trying to carefully cut a grapefruit. It was harder than it looked, especially when you have a determined mouth pressing into your weak points.

“I will have one, if you don’t drop the robe.” Kurt felt Adam pressed the made shift gun with his thumb and index finger between his shoulder blades. “This is a hold up and my ransom is your grapefruit for your arse.” Adam grabbed the grapefruit quickly from Kurt’s fingers, juice sliding down his wrist. “Huh? What of it, punk?”

“Oh no, whatever will I do? Whoever will save me?” Kurt pressed the back of his hand to forehead and swooned.

“I don’t know but I do know this, I don’t take politely to refusal of my orders.” Adam pressed his gun closer. “Do we have a deal?”

“But-but…”

“But nothing, kid. Put ‘em up and turn around.” Adam said gruffly, trying not to laugh.

Kurt paused then smirked. He turned slowly in Adam’s grasp till he faced the devious man. Kurt then raised his hands, his toga landing in a _whoosh_ , standing confidently naked.

Adam’s gun was hanging limply between them. Kurt cocked his hip. “Is there a problem?”

Adam licked his lips and said “Fuck no.” Then strode up and pressed Kurt against counter, the grapefruit squished in his palm leaving sticky trails down Kurt’s sides. He smashed his lips to Kurt’s, making him grasp before swallowing it around his tongue. Kurt’s toes curled and sighed gently into the kiss.

Adam’s palm grasping Kurt’s jaw as he worked his tongue into his mouth, making slick sounds vibrate around the otherwise silent apartment. The sun beaming down at them as Adam swept the bread, and other items to the corner of the table and dragged Kurt to hop on it while tugging his own boxers down with one hand.

“Ready to be taught a lesson, punk?” Adam said above a flushed Kurt, who grinned up at him.

Butter still was in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, see! My second drabble aha! Now to work on my third...


End file.
